


Bad Feeling

by celticheart72



Series: Captain Cold's Warm Heart [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Complete, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Leonard being tender, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Abigail has a bad feeling about the heist they're planning and gets Len to call it off.





	Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: light angst, implied sex

"Kitten, if this is going to be a vibrating bed, I can think of better ways to make that happen. What's on your mind?" Len's drawl next to you made you sigh.

Of course, you woke him up. You'd been tossing and turning for hours because your nerves were frayed so badly. In the middle of the tossing and turning you were bouncing your leg. Something felt off.

When you rolled partway over to look at him you found he was lying on his back with his fingers laced together over his chest. His head was turned your way and those intense blue eyes of his were studying you.

The way he looked at you was unnerving sometimes. Like he was memorizing every curve and angle, every freckle and scar, the map of veins under your pale skin.

Rolling all the way to face him you scooted into him and tucked your nose into his neck. Taking a deep breath, you relished in his scent, something entirely Leonard Snart, cool and spicy. It always calmed you and made you feel safe.

He didn't move to put his arm around you, lean his head into yours, or any other gesture of affection. You considered it a win that he no longer tensed when you cuddled up to him at night.

"I have a bad feeling about this next heist, Len." Every time you thought about it, it made you nervous, but last night that nervousness ratcheted up to full-blown fear. "I don't think we should do it."

You didn't have an explanation for it and you couldn't pinpoint why. It was just this feeling that if you went on this job, not one of the three of you were coming back alive.

His long fingers were suddenly under your chin, nudging you to look up at him. When you complied, you found his eyes narrowed and sweeping over your face. "Can you tell me why?"

"That's just it, Len. I don't know what it is or where it came from. But I've never felt like this about a heist before, even when we've failed." You felt a hot tear roll over the bridge of your nose and drop off your face. “I’m scared.”

The two of you stared at each other for a long time. Both wondering if perhaps this was your innate abilities warning you of something. Or was it just fear because you had to retrieve both him and Mick from lock up on the last job?

Mick still shuddered when he looked at you.

Len's lips pressed into a thin line while his fingers stroked over your jawline. You weren't even entirely sure he realized he was doing it. Sometimes his affectionate gestures were unconscious on his part and stopped once his attention was drawn to them.

"Well, kitten," he brushed his thumb down your cheek and over your lip. "If that's how you feel then we don't do it."

That surprised you, Leonard didn’t give up on a heist easily. “Really? Just like that?”

One finger touched your nose briefly and he let out a long breath. “Abigail, it’s obvious to me that you have agonized over this for some time and not said a word.”

You nodded and another tear rolled to the inside of your eye. Len surprised you by thumbing it away.

“You should know by now that I trust you.”

“I know.”

“We hold off on this job for a while. Wait for a better time.” His fingers moved over your cheek and threaded into your curls

“Okay.” You closed your eyes and turned to nuzzle his palm.

His fingers flexed before cupping your face. He was being unusually tender with you and you wanted to believe it was because he was trying to quell your fear.

“Better, kitten?” His drawl deepened.

You hummed an affirmative into his skin, you knew what that particular drawl meant.

“Now about that vibrating bed.” 

* * *

A few days later you were making breakfast while Len sat at the kitchen table taking apart his cold gun. Mick was due over to start planning the next heist and probably complain some more about the one you’d convinced Len to put aside for now. When he walked in the door he looked more irritated than normal.

“Have you seen the news?” He grumbled after stealing a piece of bacon from the plate you were putting it on.

Len smirked when you smacked Mick’s hand with your spatula.

The big man shook his hand in mock injury and snatched another piece before side stepping you. 

“No Mick, we have not. We’ve been otherwise occupied.” Len’s hand shot out to catch the end of the towel you flicked at him and yanked you toward him before you could let it go. He gave your ass a good swat before giving your towel back and you stuck your tongue out at the insufferable man who just lifted an eyebrow. 

Mick rolled his eyes at the two of you and sat down across from his partner. “That heist you called off…”

“What about it?” Len’s blue eyes flicked to you then narrowed on Mick.

“Place blew up around the same time we were supposed to be there.”

You dropped the plate of bacon you were carrying to the table. Fortunately, Len was faster than the plate and managed to catch it without too many pieces hitting the floor.

“Abigail, I think we need to have a conversation.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at too-many-fanfiction-fandoms where I sometimes take requests.


End file.
